Moonlight Sonata
by MagicalWriter22
Summary: "Once I win this tournament for you, I will announce my love and engagement to you for the whole world to know! I'll prove my love to you, I'll make a vow of everlasting love!" Those were the last words from a certain Hogwarts champion, now dead and it is all Potter's fault. Will contain slash/femslash. Rated M for adult content. AU.
1. Rising of the Moon

**~Moonlight Sonata~**

 **Summary:** _"Once I win this tournament for you, I will announce my love and engagement to you for the whole world to know! I'll prove my love to you, I'll make a vow of everlasting love!" Those were the last words from a certain Hogwarts champion, now dead and it is all Potter's fault. And Harry, the ever kind hearted hero, wanted to make it up to the Snake Prince by trying to get him out of Voldemort and the Death Eater's clutches. This is their story._

 **Disclaimer:** _I do not own Harry Potter nor Twilight. They belong to their respective owners, J.K. Rowling and Stephanie Meyers._

* * *

 _"Psst, Potter!" A frantic voice sounded as it caught the attention of a fourteen year old Gryffindor, who blinked and looked confused for a moment._

 _Tilting his head, Harry James Potter searched around the hallways he was currently standing upon, trying to pinpoint who was calling him. There shouldn't be anyone up tonight really, Harry was just coming back from meeting with Mad Eye Moody. Emerald green eyes widened as he then saw a head peeking out from the pillars and was surprised to see it was Cedric Diggory. What did he want? Had he come to warn Harry once again for the final task? Not like it's any secret really, Harry was sure the other champions were prepared for the next day. He shook his head as he saw that the Hufflepuff champion was waving him over, looking frantic and nervous._

 _Walking over to the seventeen year old, Harry bit his lower lip, "Um, hey Cedric,"_

 _"Hey..." Cedric smiled a bit as he then shuffled his feet a little, "Heh, I know this looks a little shady but...I have a favor to ask of you," Cedric then waved his hands in front of him, "Y-You don't have to accept it, it's a reall tall order, but...I didn't know who else to turn to..."_

 _Harry raised a brow as he stared at the not so confident seventh year. They were friends, were they not? What was the favor that Cedric wanted to ask of Harry and no one else? It better not be dropping out of the championship, but it was possible. Or did Cedric know about Harry's crush on Cho Chang? Oh Merlin, was that it?_

 _"Um-"_

 _"Hear me out, Potter," Cedric held a hand up, biting his lower as his eyes darted left and right for a moment, as if he was expecting someone to be watching them. Once he saw there was no one around the hallways, Cedric looked back at Harry with a small smile, "You see, the Final Task is coming up and well, we don't what to expect from it, do we?" He rambled for a moment, fiddling with his fingers and then biting his lower lip more, almost to the point of making it bleed a bit, "A-and well...I wanted to ask of you...i-if ever anything happens to me, would you look out for someone for me?"_

 _Harry was reeling back in surprise for a moment, his emerald eyes blinking owlishly at the older male. Is Cedric asking Harry to look out for Cho if Cedric loses? Or worse? No matter how much he liked the Chinese girl, he didn't want to betray his newfound older friend like that. But with the begging grey blue eyes of the Hufflepuff, Harry sighed then rubbed the back of his neck, nodding, "...Alright, I'll look out for Cho if anything should happen-"_

 _"Wait what?" The blondish brunet's eyes widened for a moment then shook his head furiously as he then huffed, "No! It's not Cho,"_

 _Now this got Harry even more confused, "Wait, then who are YOU talking about?"_

 _Cedric sighed, "It's Draco Malfoy," Before Harry could react, Cedric shushed the fourth year with a desperate look, "Look, I get it, you hate him and you would rather eat a mandrake than have anything to do with him. But please…please promise me that if I…you know, croak, in the last task…please look after Draco for me,"_

 _"But...it's Malfoy!"_

 _Cedric chuckled as he then shook his head, "You don't know Draco like I do..."_

 _Harry wanted to ask why, but then remembered the second task at the Lake then nodded his head. No matter how many questions he wanted to ask, he decided that he owed it to the Diggory man. After all, the man had his fair share of helping Harry during these hours of the Tournament._

 _"Alright…I'll do it,"_

 _Cedric gave his blinding smile and then was shaking Harry's hand, "Thank you, you have no idea how much that means to me,"_

* * *

And here Harry was. Looking at the stoic and silent Draco Malfoy staring at the window of Number 12 Grimmauld Place. It has been a year since Cedric Diggory was killed in the graveyard, and Harry took immediate action in taking care of the icy Slytherin. It was just Harry and Draco for the summer at Sirius' home after the Order of Phoenix picked Harry and Draco up (Harry had skipped meeting with his relatives at Privet Drive and had a motel nearby the station with a reluctant Draco). Ron and Hermione were here too, but they were still apprehensive of Malfoy being in the group, especially Ron. But Harry told them to cut him some slack, but never told the real reason WHY Draco was with them. If anything, Harry silently actually made an Unbreakable Vow to Cedric before he passed, and Harry didn't mind it. He could see that losing the Hufflepuff changed Draco. For one thing, the blond was skinnier, dark circle under his eyes and he looked paler than he original did. It reminded Harry of when he encountered a Dementor for the first time. It was terrifying.

Walking slowly to the male, Harry then twiddled with his fingers as he then breathed out, "…Mal-Draco," That's still something to get used to, "You should come and eat. I mean, it's been a few weeks,"

"Go away Potter," Draco hissed for the first time today as he kept glaring at the window.

Puffing his cheeks out for a moment, Harry turned Draco to him and was poking at his chest, "Look, I get it, I know it hurts and I know you totally blame me for it. But I don't think Cedric would like it that you're starving yourself. So whether you like it or not, you're going to come downstairs with me and eat, got it?"

Icy blue eyes looked at the other for a moment with a heated glare, but then sighed as he then stood up in frustration and stomped passed the Gryffindor, who was smiling in triumph and followed him. Harry hoped that this was a start. It has been too long since the snake actually ate something, so this was a start. Harry then began to think about last year at the Second Task of the Twiwizard Tournament.

* * *

 _The crowd in the stands were making a great deal of noise, shouting and screaming, they all seemed to be on their feet; Harry had the impression they thought that Ron and the little girl, who was Fleur's to save, might be dead, but they were wrong..._

 _Both of them had opened their eyes, the girl looked scared and confused, but Roon merely expelled a great spout of water, blinked in the bright light, turned to harry, and said, "Wet, this, isn't it?" Then he spotted Fleur's sister, "What did you bring her for?"_

 _"Fleur didn't turn up, I couldn't leave her-"_

 _"Harry, you prat," Ron shook his head at him, "You didn't take that song thing seriously did you? Dumbledore wouldn't have let any of us drown!"_

 _"The song said-"_

 _"It was only to make sure you got back inside the time limit," Ron sighed, "I hope you didn't waste time down there acting the hero,"_

 _Harry felt both stupid and annoyed. It was all very well for Ron;_ **HE'D** _been asleep, he hadn't felt how eerie it was down there in the lake, surrounded by spear carrying merpeople who'd looked more than capable of murder._

 _"C'mon," Harry said shortly, "Help me with her, I don't think she can swim very well,"_

 _They pulled Fleur's sister through the water, back toward the bank where the judges stood watching, twenty merpeople accompanying them like a guard of honor, singing their horrible screechy songs. Harry could see Madam Pomfrey fussing over Hermione, Krum, Cedric, and Cho, all of whom were wrapped in thick blankets. Dumbledore and Ludo Bagman stood beaming at Harry and Ron from the bank as they swam nearer, but Percy (one of Ron's older brother), who looked very white and somehow much younger than usual, came splashing out to meet them. Meanwhile, Madame Maxime was trying to restrain Fleur Delacour, who was quite hysterical, fighting tooth and nail to return to the water._

 _"Gabrielle! Gabrielle! Is she alive? Is she 'urt?"_

 _"She's fine!" Harry tried to tell her, but he was so exhausted he could hardly talk, let alone shout._

 _Percy seized Ron and was dragging him back to the bank with Ron flailing a little and telling the other to sod off, as Harry was pulled up by Dumbledore and Bagman. Fleur took this chance to break free from her Headmistress' hold and hug her little sister for dear life, speaking in mix English and French and crying in relief. Harry was then pulled up by Madame Pomfrey and was checked over, given a warm blanket to have and sitting with Hermione. But as the bushy haired girl was chattering away excitedly and ignoring Krum, Harry noticed Cedric and Cho. Cho was batting her eyes up at the Hufflepuff Champion, but it seems that the male was ignoring her, looking around with a frown on his face. Harry wondered who the other was looking for, when his girlfriend was right there. It wasn't until Cedric seemed to have saw someone then looked a bit...hurt? Harry followed Cedric's gaze and saw a blond head walking away from the stands and disappearing._

 _Harry tilted his head as he watched Cedric again, but the hurt expression was gone and now he was focused on Cho._

 _What was that all about?_

* * *

It took sometime, but he then realize that the blond that Cedric was looking for was Draco. Even after a year, Harry still didn't know why. But for whatever reason, the fifteen year old made a promise to his deceased friend and fellow Champion. And he be damned in his Potter name that he would fail him.

It wasn't until that he saw Draco stop and it made the raven haired boy stop as well.

"...When do I get to go home. You do realize sooner or later my parents will try and find me,"

Harry rubbed the back of his head. He was pretty sure Draco only meant his father, Lucius. But thanks to the wards around this place, there was no way that creep would ever find Draco. It also helped that Draco's godfather, Severus Snape, was here too, and the excuse was that Snape wanted to 'tutor Draco for his lessons the whole summer'. It was kind of still awkward for Harry to be...on friendly terms with the Potions Master.

"Draco..."

"I know why you're doing this, and I'm telling you Potter, I don't need your pity,"

Harry frowned as he then shook his head, "What...what is your relationship with Cedric anyways?"

The flinch on the blond's face made Harry regret asking, knowing that the other didn't like it when talking about the Diggory boy.

"...Draco?"

The greyish like eyes looked off again as he then spoke, "...That stupid Badger. I shouldn't care. I don't care..."

* * *

 _Draco blinked as he was pulled to the side before meeting with Crabbe and Goyle to the stands, and then huffed as he saw the goofy grin of Cedric Diggory._

 _"What do you want Diggory? Shouldn't you be readying for the final task?"_

 _Cedric chuckled as he then was wrapping his arms around the other and pulled him close, as the younger male was struggling against him and huffing a little in embarrassment and anger._

 _"I needed to have a hug of good luck from you," A cheeky response came from the Hufflepuff as Draco was shooing his arms off of him._

 _"You don't need a bloody hug from me. I know you'll beat Potter and the other two," Draco folded his arms and raised a brow, "After all, I did bet on you again Blaise and the two morons,"_

 _"I still don't know why you hang out with them, seriously," Cedric sighed but then smiled once more happily at Draco, "Anyways, cheer me on yeah?"_

 _"Yeah, yeah," Draco waved him off and was about to meet up with his friends again when a hand grabbed onto him, and Draco snarled, "What now?"_

 _Cedric looked into the other's eyes seriously, making Draco shift a bit uncomfortably, "Draco..." He then pulled the other back to him and then leaned close, whispering into his ears,_ _"Once I win this tournament for you, I will announce my love and engagement to you for the whole world to know! I'll prove my love to you, I'll make a vow of everlasting love!"_

 _He then pulled back and then kissed the boy's forehead and then smiled softly, stepping back and then winked, "See you when I win," And soon he turned and rushed off to the other champions, leaving a dumbstruck and blushing Malfoy, who then scowled and was shouting Diggory's name in annoyance, which was resulting with a laugh from Cedric._

* * *

Those were the last words from Cedric, and it's all Potter's fault.

Harry eyes were wide as he then breathed out weakly, "Y-You and Cedric..."

"Yeah, we were engaged to be married. Arranged by our parents really ever since I was born," Draco shrugged as he then was turning away once more and started walking, "But forget it okay? I'm glad that I'm free,"

There was something in Malfoy's voice Harry didn't believe, but now Harry made up his mind. He really will try to look after Draco for Cedric, and (as much as he knew it was going to be a difficult road ahead of him) he will do what he should've done a long time ago. Make friends with the Slytherin Prince and bring him to happiness. He just hoped that Malfoy would let him in.

* * *

 **So this is the start of the story :3 What do you guys think? I wanted to try something new and thought this would be a first. Also, I like the concept of Cedric/Draco (there's not a lot of this pair really, I think it's adorable). Anyways, we will see the Twilight cast pretty soon. Again, there will be slash and femslash involve in this story so if you don't like it, please turn back. Please read and Review, I love getting feedback from everyone on what they think and questions as well :D Thank you for reading.**


	2. First Moon: It's A Long And Winding Road

**~Moonlight Sonata~**

 **First Moon:** _It's A Long And Winding Road_

* * *

Harry was rubbing his temple as he was watching Ron fuming and Draco looking blankly at the red head. The Boy-Who-Lived then turned to the only girl in the room.

"Hermione, do you mind helping me out here?"

The bushy haired girl looked up from reading _Hogwarts: A History_ for a moment and looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "You brought this upon yourself, Harry," She spoke then went back to reading her book.

A sigh escaped the raven haired boy's lips as he was rubbing his hair in frustration. He looked the the arguing boys once more and then stepped in between them, despite being so short, "Alright, alright, break it up, c'mon!"

"Harry, tell this foul git to take what he said back!" Ron turned to his best friend with his nose flared and cheeks red, as Draco was chuckling.

"What's the matter, Weasley? Can't handle the truth now?"

Ron was about to pull out his wand when Harry then was reaching up and pinching their ears with a cross look and then huffed, watching how Draco was growling and Ron was whining.

"Now look!" Harry spoke, his eye twitching a little in irritation and warning, his tone stern, "If you two don't behave yourselves I swear to Merlin I will leg-lock curse you two together for days until you learn to get along, understand?"

It sometimes shock people that Harry has a bit of Slytherin in him, as Hermione was giggling at the side. It was always amusing to her when Harry gets mad, which was a rarity these days. Ron then raised his hands up and was placing his wand back as Draco scoffed and then looked away. Harry sighed in relief and smiled softly at them, clapping his hands together and then grinned.

"Alright, now that that's over with, how about we go downstairs and eat some of Mrs. Weasley's cooking, eh?"

Ron was then having a goofy grin on his face as he then was rushing past a laughing Harry and Hermione followed him, shaking her head. Draco was still having a constipated look on his face (which Harry dubbed Malfoy frowny face #25) and the raven haired fifteen year old sighed.

"Draco, are you coming?" Harry asked as the blond was huffing a little and trying to avoid facing him.

"I'm not hungry,"

Harry sighed as he then slumped a little then was tugging at the slightly taller boy's arm, "C'mon Draco. Don't you think that I don't know you're thinking about-"

"Don't," The blond hissed for a moment then sighed as he then slumped as well, something Harry thought was very un-Malfoy like, "Look, you don't know what you're dealing with,"

"Oh yes I do," Harry placed his hands over his own hips and looked at Draco in defiance, "I am looking after a pompous git that needs to be nourished with food and tender loving care," Harry rolled his eyes as Draco scoffed at his words, but soften, "I promised him you know...if anything happened to you-"

"You never cared before, why should you now?" A pale eyebrow rose and looked at the Gryffindor, who bit his lower lip and averted his eyes.

"...Why don't we eat eh?"

And the cycle begins again. Draco noticed how Harry never answers. Why was Potter so hyped up into helping him after everything they've been through? It reminded him of years ago, in their first year before the Sorting Hat ceremony...the extending hand of friendship. He honestly wanted to be friends with Po-Harry, not just for the Boy-Who-Lived. He honestly thought that Harry wasn't like any other moronic people in his life, excluding his mother. But when the Boy Wonder chose the Weasel and the Mud-Muggleborn (Draco winced the last time he called Granger a 'Mudblood'), the blond immediately dashed him as another bloody idiot. But now years past and now Harry extended his friendship to him...and being a bloody idiot himself, accepted it in weakness.

As the two once enemies were walking out to go downstairs, Draco then thought about him again.

* * *

 _Icy bluish eyes stared up to the stormy grey ones for a moment, then shooed Crabbe and Goyle away for a moment and folded his arms._

 _"...Draco, could you and your friends please remove the button and badges?"_

 _"And why should I?" Draco scoffed a little as he then frowned, "Potter had it coming, besides we all know you're the real champion,"_

 _Despite the flush in the older boy's cheek, he still kept a stern face, "You know Potter's a nice guy, cut him some slack, he didn't even want to be in this competition,"_

 _"What did you and Pothead talk about anyways?" Draco interrupted with narrowed eyes, and he glared even more when Cedric gave a lopsided grin._

 _"You jealous?"_

 _"Hardly,"_

 _Cedric chuckled as he then ruffled the annoyed blond's hair, "Riiiight," Cedric grinned even more as Draco was swatting his hand away, "You make a cute ferret by the way,"_

 _"Why didn't you defend me there anyways?!" Draco bristled and Cedric was raising his hands up as he was assaulted with small punches to his chest, "Aren't you supposed to be a good fiance and defend my honor?!"_

 _"Well for one, you had it coming," Cedric hummed as he then smiled as he then got kicked in the shin, being used to the Slytherin's temper tantrum, "Secondly, you told me to not spoil you anymore, because you're a big lad that doesn't need his fiance's help. Your words, not mine," He then grinned, showing he was amused as Draco was cursing out at him, "Oho, such a dirty mouth for someone your age,"_

* * *

"HellooooooOOoo? Earth to little snake!" A familiar cheeky voice sounded as Draco was snapped back into reality, and seeing double. Which caused Draco to groan in irritation.

"Oh look dear brother of mine, it seems we-"

"-Finally got his attention,"

"What do you two want?" Draco glared hotly at them as the twins shrugged and were grinning like fools.

"We just wanted to stop you before you hit a wall," Draco thinks this one was Fred that spoke, as George was nodding his head, "We wouldn't want the Slytherin Prince to get himself knocked out by a mere wall, would we now?"

"Fred, George, knock it off," Harry poked his head out of the kitchen with a stern face, but he showed fondness in his eyes, "Besides, your Mum wants you in the kitchen.

"Oh dear 'ol Mum wants _us_ in the kitchen?"

"Goodness! The world must be ending!"

The twins then danced around Draco and headed to the kitchen, followed by a laughing Harry.

Draco sighed as he then watched them in the kitchen. The Weasley brats gathering around and Harry and Hermione laughing at the antics...it was different than his own homelife. There, Draco would have lessons, planned schedules, have tea with important and rich pureblood families...it was exhuasting. Not to mention how Draco is being properly prepared for...well, his engagement after he finished school. But here with the Weasley's, watching how the Mrs. was swatting the twins' heads but had the fondess and love of a mother in her eyes, and how the siblings were all chummy and teasing...it made Draco wonder, what if...

"Hey,"

Draco turned his head as Harry was smiling up at him.

"Don't be such a stranger and enjoy yourself, c'mon,"

It was a slow process, but Draco was slowly letting himself go with this. Might as well soak it up while he still can...

* * *

 **And Now...**

* * *

Harry stared at Draco for a moment as he then gulped, eyes wide as he stared at the shaking blond wizard before him. The sixteen year old glanced back at the shellshocked Harry and was stepping backwards, shaking his head.

"H-Harry...Harry I-"

"You...You killed him," Harry breathed out as Snape was coming up the stairs and then sighed out, being followed up by Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny, Luna and the Twins.

Draco dropped the wand and fell onto his knees. He didn't want to...he really didn't. But the voice, _His_ voice, it was telling him to do it. Do it or his parents die. Be the good follower or die. It was all too much. Even when the old goat was giving him a chance to surrender, how his eyes said he understood...Draco couldn't take a chance. He was heavily breathing and looked like he was about to be sick when Harry was suddenly picking him up by the collar with fury in his eyes.

"How could you?!" Despite being shorter than him, Draco was surprised at the strength the other had on him, "Why did you do it?! After everything, and we trusted you! I-I trusted you!"

"Potter, it's not safe here anymore," The Potion master's sounded as both sixteen year olds whirled around to look over at him, "You and the others should leave. It's time,"

"Serverus, you know I can't," Draco spoke weakly but eyes widened as Harry just slapped his cheek and then looked back at the other, who seemed to have angry tears behind his round glasses.

"You, shut up! We had a plan and you..." He then was shaking his head as he looked at Hermione, who nodded her head and was pulling out something from her shirt.

From what Draco could see, it was a time turner. How did Granger manage to get something like that? It was then that Draco realized his arms were both held by the Weasley twins and how the other teens surrounded him, Harry and Hermione being closer. Draco's eyes widened as he then took one last look at his godfather and mentor, and soon his world was going dark, spinning and feeling the cold wind around them.

And then, it stopped.

Opening his eyes (he didn't realize he closed them), Draco then saw they were in some sort of forest, and everyone else was on the move.

"What...what is this place?"

Draco then looked over at Harry, who was speaking so fast to everyone, that Draco could only catch a few words. Something about 'wards' and 'scheduling and enrolling' and it was then that Draco noticed a house nearby. It was a normal two story house, but in the middle of nowhere. It certainly wasn't the dark forest, that's for sure. For Draco, it looked awfully small...like those muggle houses he's seen in books...but somehow he felt, at home.

"You know, it was inevitable to happen, I keep telling Harry that," The pale blue eyes of Luna Lovegood looked up at the other, giving a small smile as she stepped at his side, "It couldn't be avoided of Dumbledore's death, but we can still move forward from it. It was a chance of escape thanks to the release of his magic,"

"Release of his magic?" Draco asked as Luna was nodding her head, watching how the twins were conjuring up some furniture and moving them inside the house.

"Oh yes. We heard some of the plans from the Order," Luna spoke softly as she then tilted her head, "And I've seen things...but don't worry, this is supposed to be a fresh start for all of us. Even you,"

"And that was the plan really," Harry stepped up to them, but he was still having this solemn look, "You weren't supposed to...you know. The plan was to avoid all that and pull you out from there before anything happened-"

"Yeah well, too late on that isn't it?" Draco pulled up his sleeves to reveal the Dark Mark, as some of them winced, except Hermione, Luna and Harry, "Now I have no other choice,"

"But you do! Hermione has even something to remove the mark,"

"She-what?" Draco blinked as Hermione sighed, and nodded her head.

"It wasn't easy, but I did a little research as usual AND when I was sneaking about and had some...connections," Hermione then coughed as she then was pulling out a vile, "With Professor Snape's help, I managed to make something for you, but that would require to take it everyday. It's not an immediate effect, but by two weeks time the Mark will vanish,"

"...It shouldn't be that easy," Draco said warily as he then took the vile and looked at the sickly reddish orange color of it.

"It isn't. But it's been tested," Hermione smiled, "Professor Snape used it, and it worked,"

"Really?" Draco was still unsure about it but then sighed, uncorking it.

He took a swig of the whole thing then made a face, sticking his tongue out as Luna laughed.

"It'll taste bad, yes, but you just have to suck it up," Hermione spoke with an eyeroll then turned back to instruct Ron and Neville to move things to the rooms and such.

Harry nodded his head silently as he then turned to walk away, and Draco looked to Luna, "Potter hates me now..."

"Not hate, just in shock," Luna sang out softly as she then was skipping away, leaving Draco to his thoughts.

* * *

Alice tilted her head as she then was smiling brightly, her golden eyes twinkled in excitement when she bounced from the trees and rushing back inside the house. Edward, who was sitting near the piano, felt her sister's excitement and raised a brow. Another vision perhaps? He decided to take a peek at what she was so happy about, but he groaned when he saw that Alice was reciting the medical book that Carlisle has.

"Alice?" Jasper called to his little sister, never seeing her this excited since meeting Bella last year.

"They're here, they're here Jasper," Alice squealed in delight and then jumped into his arms, and the ex-major easily caught her in his arms.

"Who's here?" Esme called from her artroom, coming up and cleaning herself up with curious eyes.

Edward tried to look into her thoughts again, but once again he was attacked with the lyrics of a Beetle's song. He rolled his eyes and decided to forget it, and was looking at the time. Ah, his visit to Bella has come. It was going to be her birthday soon and he wanted to probe at what to get her. With a smile, he raced off, which caused Alice's smile to fade.

"What's wrong Alice?" Jasper asked with a frown as Alice sighed a little.

"Jasper, they're here," She just repeated, giving Jasper a look as the blond then looked shocked.

"...Are you sure?"

"Who are we talking about?" Emmett was coming in with his mate, Rosalie, arms wrapped around her lovingly.

"..." Jasper was silent for a moment and looked down at Alice, then breathed out, "When will we meet them?"

"In three days at school," Alice spoke immediately and then puffed her cheeks out, "And it's Bella's birthday then too,"

"Are we still having the party," Esme asked softly as Alice turned to her, then had a dazed look for a second then nodded.

"Yes we still are...and I think we should invite our new neighbours as a welcome party too,"

* * *

Draco's eyes were staring at Harry was holding out some muggle attire to him.

"...No,"

"You can't wear robes to school,"

"I don't need to go to a muggle school,"

"Oh yes you will, and you will like it,"

"What are you? My mother?"

"No, but I can kick your bloody prim arse if you don't move along,"

"Sorry to interrupt boys, but I believe that we need to head to school now," Hermione peeked out from the door as Ginny and Luna were behind her, already dressed and ready to go.

It has only been three days and Hermione, thanks to her multitasking, managed to enroll all of them into school, except for Fred and George. She even got their school supplies ready and such. The house they were in was also part of Hermione's plan, since Harry had a ton of money and converted it into dollars (surprisingly it was THAT much, when giving the check to the bank close by. The poor man looked like he was going to faint). The reason that Fred and George didn't need school anymore, mostly, because they didn't need school and it would be boring. But they did managed to get an open shop somewhere in town (Now Draco knew as Forks) and will open an amazing muggle joke shop...or muggle like as it seems. Muggles are so fascinated with magic, real or not.

So once Draco was sporting a normal green shirt, black hoodie and jeans and green trainers (It took a while for Draco to put on, being disgusted to degrade himself to look so...poor), he walked downstairs to see the others were dressed and ready to go out too. And what's even worse, Draco couldn't use magic. It seems everyone wasn't going to since they had to fit and blend in...which means their mode of transportation was a family mini van drove by the twins. Groaning, the blond was squished in between Harry and Luna, and the others were cramped at the back.

Soon, they reached Forks High School, and all of them were falling out of the van, with the twins grinning at them teasingly.

"Now be good on the first day of school," Fred laughed as he waved.

"Look at them, Fred, all grown up and leaving the nest," George wiped a fake tear from his eyes, "I'm so proud,"

"Sod off, lucky bastards, they don't need school," Ron murmured as he looked away with a huff.

The twins just stuck their tongues out and was racing off to work up on their new joke shop.

Draco frowned and then looked up at the dreary building with distaste. _Seriously, a muggle school?_ He thought and watched as the others were walking ahead of him, and looked to see Harry had stopped and was waiting for him. Draco had so many questions, like why did they plan all this? What about the war? Voldemort and his Deatheaters?...His family?

"I know that this is all too much to take in and everything is happening so fast," Harry spoke softly and placed a hand over the other's arm, "But we will get through this. And everything will be explained later,"

 _Heh, later..._ that what Harry has been saying for the past three days they've been here. Draco didn't get his hopes up and was heading into the school, the raven haired male following behind him.

* * *

Alice's eyes danced as she saw the six new students arrived, and her eyes aren't the only ones that noticed. A lot of the student body were curious and oogling at the foreign people, noting their accents and they way they moved. It was the biggest thing since Bella and the Cullens.

Alice then giggled as she glanced over at Jasper, who's eyes were trained on the boy with glasses.

"So that's him?"

The seer vampire nodded her head, "And there's mine," She was pointing at the wavy blond girl, who looked her way and smiled. Alice was smiling back as she then saw recognition in the other's eyes, and soon had another vision. One of them meeting and talking.

"Lunchtime, we will introduce ourselves," The pixie like girl said and looked at her brother, but then smiled knowingly as Jasper had a dreamy confused look, "Can't smell it can you?"

"No...their blood is different," The stoic vampire murmured softly and then frowned, "Alice, what are they-"

"All in good time Jazz," Alice smiled, leaning up and kissing his cheek then walked off to school, leaving Jasper to his thoughts.

Alice smiled a little as she spotted Bella coming out of that awful truck of hers and was holding her present. "Happy Birthday Bella," The vampire then pouted as she then was shushed by the human girl, and then rolled her eyes, "Did you want to open your present now or later?" She asked as they were walking to where Edward was.

"No presents," Bella mumbled as Alice just shrugged.

"Okay later then. Did you like the scrapbook your mom sent you? And the camera from Charlie?"

"Yeah. They're great."

" _I_ think it's a nice idea," Alice didn't like the tone Bella had on and then hummed, "You're only a senior once. Might as well document the experience,"

"How many times have _you_ been a senior?"

"That's different," Alice waved off as they were now close to Edward, who was smiling softly at Bella like she was his world. _Not anymore_ , Alice thought to herself. As they were talking, Alice then heard Edward's comment and then laughed, "Of course you'll enjoy it. Everyone is supposed to be nice to you and give you your way, Bella. What's the worst that could happen?"

"Getting older," Bella answered as she pouted.

"Eighteen isn't very old," Alice huffed as she then rolled her eyes, "Don't women usually wait til they're twenty-nine to get upset over birthdays?"

"It's older than Edward,"

Edward and Alice simultaneously sighed, as Alice shook her head.

"Technically," She said with a fake sweet smile, "Just by one little year though," She watched Bella looking like she wanted to complain some more and took this time to change the subject, "What time will you be at the house?" That way she could plan to invite the new people that came into town. She managed to block Edward by singing a Spice Girl song.

"I didn't know I had plans to be there,"

"Oh, be fair, Bella!" Alice pouted as she wanted to stomp her foot onto the ground, "You aren't going to ruin all our fun like that are you?"

"I thought my birthday was about what _I_ want,"

 _And for sure you want just Edward_ , Alice thought as Edward said he'll bring Bella over after school. Perfect. That'll mean lunchtime Alice could ask the newcomers.

* * *

Lunchtime came around and Alice spotted the six arrivals easily. They weren't far from their table and seemed to be chatting enthusiastically with each other...except for the blond that was slouching a bit in his chair, playing with his tray of food and turning it into mush. Standing up from her seat and felt eyes on her, Alice skipped to their table.

Of course, it was the blonde girl that looked up first and gave a warm smile in greeting, making Alice smile in return.

"Hello," The airy British tone came from the foreigner, as she nodded her head.

"Hi," Alice giggled and waved, gaining the other newbies' attention, "I wanted to introduce myself and welcome you to Forks High. My name is Alice Cullen,"

"Another one," The blond male far from her muttered, and Alice realized he must've bumped into Jessica Stanley this morning in one of his classes.

"My name is Luna," The girl introduced in return and gestured to the others, "This is my little family. That's Harry, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Ginny, and Draco,"

"Nice to meet you all," Alice smiled brightly at them as each one of them gave a greeting of their own, and Draco just scoffed and looked away.

As Alice was talking animatedly about the school and wanting to invite them to a welcome party along with a birthday, Draco then blinked as he then felt alert at someone was pushing into his mind and soon used his Occlumency to push the force back. Paranoia set in and he looked around to see who was it that wanted to enter his head and his eyes landed on...

No.

 _It couldn't be..._

Draco's eyes widened as he was staring at the frowning face of Cedric Diggory.

* * *

 _Word Count: **4,092**_

 **So I wanted to address the following things:**

 _\+ The HP gang went a time forward, so yes the timeline will be messed up a little thanks to Hermione's Time Turner and they ended up in America thanks to a Portkey that Hermione had on her._

 _\+ Jasper and Alice are not together in this._

 _\+ The story now will be set somewhere at the end of the sixth book of Harry Potter: And The Half Blood Prince and the beginning of Twilight: New Moon._

 _\+ Yes, I used a bit of the movie so Cedric and Edward's face look the same (Robert Pattinson)_

 _\+ There will be Bella bashing and possible future Dumble bashing._

 **I shall address more as the story progresses. I know I see people following this story (thank you by the way for that), but it would be nice to get a bit more of the reviews (Although I thank one that reviewed, much appreciated my friend). I want the good, bad the ugly...anything really. Otherwise I might as well not continue this story and think no one wants to read it. Pretty please? It would be greatly appreciated to get some feedback. Thank you for reading, and (hopefully) see you in the next chapter, if I get as much reviews. And thank you very much Miss Linda once again for the review :D**


	3. Second Moon: Wearing A Ghostly Face

**~Moonlight Sonata~**

 **Second Moon:** _Wearing A Ghostly Face_

* * *

The boy's breathing hitched for a moment as he stared long and hard at the doppleganger, gulping a little as he was immediately standing up, making his friends look at him weirdly. It seems Alice and Luna had the same thought since Alice was walking slowly back to the scaringly look alike of Cedric's and Luna was grabbing onto Draco's arm.

"Is that-" Harry followed where Draco was looking and eyes widened.

"I don't think so," Hermione murmured as they were all looking down, as Alice was talking frantically to the male and some brown haired girl clinging to him looked confused, "He doesn't seem to know who we are,"

The six of them immediately moved, dumping their lunches and then leaving the cafeteria, causing whispers and rumors to be spread.

* * *

"I can't, I simply can't!" Draco was shaking his head and was pacing near the parking lot.

Apparently despite being their first day, everyone (even Hermione, which killed her) had skipped their class and were now watching the panicking Slytherin. They were still in shock at seeing someone that was supposed to be dead...but then again, it was possible to have a corpse reanimated but Luna ruled that one out, and reluctantly, Hermione agreed.

"It's got to be the Dark Lord, he knows where we are and is now trying to-"

"It's impossible for V-Voldemort," Hermione began as she watched Ron, Ginny, Draco and Neville shivered, and continued, "To know where we are. We are in a different place and a different time, I made sure that we cannot be traced here in any way,"

"And I'm sure that You-Know-Who wouldn't go for a trick like that, would he?" Neville tilted his head and looked at everyone.

"Of course not, Hermione is smarter than no nose anyways!" Ginny voiced out for her friend, nodding.

Harry's eyes soften as he then watched Draco looking like he was about to throw up, and touched his arm, giving a reassuring smile.

"So what now?" Ron asked as he was then looking at Hermione, who was wringing her fingers. It was obvious to everyone that knew her that she didn't like missing school, even a muggle one.

"How about this? I can skip class with Draco, and the rest of you go back in?" Harry suggested.

Hermione looked relieved and smiled, but gave an apologetic one to the blond and was rushing back inside, with Ron following her with a shake of his head. Neville smiled softly and said he wanted to join as well, and Luna just skipped off to the school with Ginny. Soon the three of them were walking out of the campus and headed to the town area.

"So...heh, I didn't think we'd escape from weird things happening huh?" Neville tried to perk up nervously to kill the silence, as Draco gave a glare and Harry smiled weakly.

"Well Hermione did say that despite being non magical place, but I wouldn't expect us to be in a boring new life," Harry shrugged as Draco groaned.

"You guys are bloody idiots of being ignorant. Any day now, the Dark Lord will come for me and kill you all," Draco told them then looked to Harry, "Especially you,"

The two Gryffindors looked at each other and sighed, continuing to walk around for a moment. They did get some stares in, but it was just fleeting. By then, they were heading back to the school, and classes were out, as many teenagers were flocking out of the building.

Draco froze once more as he spotted the Cedric clone coming out, holding hands with the plain girl from before. Somehow, seeing that made Draco's blood boil...and his heart heavy. He knew that really wasn't Cedric but still. _Sort of like how Cedric strung along Chang for a moment to give me cover. Bloody prat..._

Harry sensed that and was pulling him away, going to meet up with the others waiting for the twins to pick them up.

"How was class?" Harry asked as Hermione was smiling.

"Fascinating. I can't believe I missed being in a normal school," She laughed softly and was fiddling with her books, as Ron was making a face when she wasn't looking, making Harry and Neville laugh.

The six then turned to watch the couple nearby, apparently it was 'Bella's' (Draco was disgusted by a name for a boring ugly Muggle like her) birthday, and she was complaining to Edward (The Cedric clone) to not spend so much on giving her a present. It was then that they were approached by a boy with dark skin and long hair, looking sheepish at Bella.

"Who's that?" Neville wondered as everyone shrugged.

"By the way, Alice invited us to have dinner with her family, it would be a celebration for a birthday and for our welcome," Luna spoke up with her soft tone of voice as Draco frowned.

"Count me out,"

"You have to," Luna then gave a look that said she's seen something, and Draco learned that Luna's sight was never wrong.

He then sighed, nodding his head as the twins were arriving to pick them up.

As they were piling in, Fred turned to them for a moment and then smiled, "So, how was school?"

He got a mixture of answers, like with Luna and Hermione being cheerful and people like Ron and Draco, sounding like they dreaded. Harry, Neville and Ginny just shrugged their shoulders.

"Eh, Muggle School. Didn't expect much excitement," George and was facing to drive out of there when he paused and then gasped, "Is that-"

"Just drive!" Draco shouted impatiently, shocking most of them in the car.

George jumped for a moment then was nodding his head and driving out of there, not realizing they were being watched as they disappeared.

* * *

Draco was raising a brow, dressed in a black suit that he had on during his time in Hogwarts, as he was standing with the rest of the crew (who were also dressed in semi formal wear. Luna said so) in front of the Cullen residence. Bright lights shined from every window on the first two floors. A long line of glowing Japanese lanterns hung from the porch eaves, reflecting a soft radiance on the huge cedars that surrounded the house. Big bowls of flower, pink roses, lined the wide stairs up to the front door.

"Well this is...wow," Ginny breathed out, as Hermione nodded with her.

"This isn't for us, is it?" Fred and George laughed.

After explaining to the twins what had happened and everything, they too wanted to come along and see 'The Long Lost Twin of Diggory' for themselves. The blond couldn't believe he was dragged to come here, not when he was finally not thinking about his dead fiance. And seeing this clone was like a slap to his face.

"Don't worry, everything is going to be okay..." Somehow, Luna had an unsure look on her face but then the smile was gracing her features again as she rung the doorbell.

Alice smiled once the door was opened, greeting Luna with a beautiful grin and then looked at the others in happiness, "You're just in time, the other guest of honor isn't here yet so come on in and make yourselves at home,"

And with that, Alice was dancing away to the end of the corridor. Draco gave a look to Luna, who smiled happily at him as she then followed the steps of the pixie like female. Harry, being true to his Gryffindor heart, followed soon after, and slowly so did the others. Draco was the last standing there for a moment and then sighed, walking deeper into the unknown house. Soon they entered in a beautifully bright living room, every flat surface covered with pink candles and dozens of crystal bowls filled with hundreds of roses. There was a table with a white cloth draped over it next to a beautiful grand piano, holding a pink birthday cake, more roses, and stack of glass plates and a small pile of silver wrapped presents. It was then Draco was then greeted by a beautiful looking family.

"News spread about you lot. My name is Carlisle, I'm actually a doctor here at the hospital nearby," The man stepped forward, placing his hand out to Draco, who didn't take it.

Instead, Harry took it for him and smiled, "It's nice to meet you, Sir,"

"And this is my lovely wife, Esme," Carlisle let a beautiful kind eyed woman step forward at his side, and Draco was painfully reminded of his mother, except with the blond hair, "And you've met some of my children like Alice,"

Alice waved with a giggle.

"And these are Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie. They just graduated last year and are taking up college in Dartmouth,"

Jasper was staring at Harry for a moment with a curious look, making Harry look away shyly as Emmett grinned and gave a loud greeting to them. Fred and George were quite taken with the funny man and stepped forward and soon were shooting off with some jokes and discussing things such as pranks and more, but the burly man had to step out for a moment and walked out the room. The one named Rosalie looked at everyone in wariness, reminding most of the said witches and wizards of Draco, who was giving a wary look back to her.

"How old are you?" Ron asked all of a sudden to Carlisle and Esme, but was answered with a nudge in the gut by Ginny.

"It's alright, you must be wondering about how someone as young as us have children of this age. They were adopted," Carlisle spoke smoothly with a friendly smile, and everyone in the magical group was glaring at Ron, who slunk a bit with sheepishness.

"Oh! Um..." A voice sounded and everyone looked up to see Bella with Edward, "I...didn't expect more to be here,"

Soon a chorus of, 'Happy Birthday!' sounded by the Cullen family, and Draco was feeling like running away as soon as Edward caught his stare. Esme immediately went to hug Bella and kissed her forehead as Carlisle walked over to her and placed an arm over her shoulder.

"Sorry about this, Bella," He smiled weakly, "We couldn't rein Alice in,"

Emmett grinned, "You haven't changed at all," He with mock disappointment, "I expected a perceptible difference, but here you are, red-faced just like always,"

"Thanks a lot Emmett," Bella murmured, blushing even more than she was as soon as she stepped in.

Draco was standing himself near the open window close by as Alice was happily introducing Harry and them to Bella and Edward, but even then, the blond could feel Edward staring, and the force trying to pry his mind open. Draco managed to push the force back with his own, and then turned his head to glare at Edward, just in time to see the male stumble.

"Edward are you okay?" Bella asked as she saw her boyfriend jerk for a moment, as Edward's golden eyes turned dark.

 _Vampire._ Draco immediately thought as he then was frowning at the eyes. Why are they not red?

Harry, who had a slight awkward staring contest with Jasper, snapped out of it and looked to Draco worriedly, but then jumped as Alice was shouting 'Time for presents!' and was skipping over to the table full of presents. Esme shook her head as she then was offereing some cake to the new people, and Ron happily obliged, ignoring Hermione's pointed look.

"W-we didn't get you anything," Neville chirped up as Bella waved it off.

"Please, it's not necessary," She told him as Alice was then pouting and then was handing the first present to her.

"It's from me, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper,"

Bella then was opening the package then blinked as she then saw the box. It was something electrical, wit lots of numbers in the name. She opened the box then had a blank face as she showed it was empty.

"Um...thanks?"

Rosalie let out a soft scoff of a laugh as Jasper smiled.

"It's a stereo for your truck," He explained as he was unconsciously standing beside Harry, who looked up at him, "Emmett had installed it as soon as you stepped in so you couldn't return it,"

"T-thanks Jasper, Rosalie," Bella told them grinning, then called out, "Thanks Emmett,"

A boom of a laugh came as Emmett was coming in, "Finally, a decent sound for that piece of cra-"

"Hey, d-don't hate on the truck," Bella was shaking her head as Emmett laughed once more.

"This one is from Carlisle and Esme," Alice hopped over to Bella once more with an envelope and smiled.

"We thought that this would brighten up your day," Carlisle spoke up as he was hugging his wife close to him.

"You have been looking a bit pale lately," Esme joked, as some of the newcomers didn't know what was funny on that.

Bella was fumbling with the envelope and suddenly winced as she then murmured 'papercut' and soon everything was happening in slow motion. Edward shouted with a start as he pushed Bella away and Jasper was racing forward with a snarl, but was soon also pushed back and crashing into a piano by Edward, as Ginny and Hermione jumped away with a scream. Luna was about to shout but then was held back by Neville, as the twins came up and then was pulling out their wands immediately as Jasper was getting up to attack again. But somehow, he stopped once he saw the wide emerald eyes staring at him in his shock and, with a whimper, Jasper rushed out of there.

"Jazz!" Alice shouted and was soon racing after him.

Edward looked pained as he then turned to see Bella was on the ground, surrounded by glass and holding her bleeding arm with a wince. Esme covered her mouth and was shaking her head, as she, Rosalie and Emmett left the room in a rush. Edward didn't have time when Draco raised his wand and then was pointing it at him with a glare.

"Draco!" Luna shouted but she was being pulled away by Neville and the rest of them was rushing out the door.

Draco then gave a warning glare as he then huffed, tucking his wand away and followed after the others, disappearing into the night.

* * *

"Vampires," Ron was shouting as soon as they got home, and was packing his things and cursing, "Bloody vampires 'Mione! I thought you said this place isn't magical whatsoever!"

"I did! I don't understand it myself! T-they must be muggles turned into vampires maybe?!" Hermione said as she was rubbing her hair with a groan, looking perplexed at being wrong.

"And you told us everything was going to be all right!" Draco pointed to Luna with a scowl, "Did you know about them?"

Luna smiled mysteriously, "I did,"

"Then why-"

"It was very important to meet them...unfortunately, I did not see the woman with Edward," Luna hummed as she frowned a little.

"So did you also know I'd meet with the dead face of-"

"Yes, but again, it was important,"

"I don't have time for this," Draco shook his head and was marching upstairs, slamming the door behind him as everyone winced.

"...Well he has a right to be like that," Ron murmured as he then folded his arms, looking at Hermione, "Vampires though, really?"

Harry bit his lower lip and then looked to his friends-no...they were more family now than ever. A knock was heard by the doorway and then everyone looked at each other. Wands out, Harry was the first to approach the door, then looked at everyone else for a moment. Hermione nodded her head, and the twins were readying their bombs if anything should happen fast. Harry then took a deep breath and opened the door, only to be surprised to see Alice.

"Oh!" Harry spoke up but then saw that Jasper was behind her, covered in blood, "What-"

"Please don't leave, let us explain!" Alice spoke quickly as her eyes looked desperate and sad.

Luna stepped forward beside Harry and surprised everyone when she was suddenly hugging Alice.

"It's alright," She whispered to Alice then looked to her family friends, "It's alright,"

Ron and the twins looked unsure, but Neville, Hermione and Ginny knew better and trust her deeply. Harry looked at Jasper for a moment, who was looking away with shame and self hate in his eyes. Softening his gaze, Harry tentatively stepped forward and then reached out to touch his arm.

"Jasper-" And soon he was suddenly pulled into the strong arms and chest, and shouts from Ron and the twins sounded, but Harry then called out, "I-It's okay!" He assured them, realizing the vampire was shaking, despite being covered in blood. Harry let the blond shaky male hold him, murmuring something to him as Harry was trying to strain what he was saying.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...should be digusted by me...I'm sorry,"

"S-sorry? For what? Being who you are?" Harry asked in confusion as red eyes looked up at him, "You're a vampire. Of course you'll be craving for blood. I'd be surprised if you didn't,"

"I-I could kill you...but your blood...it doesn't..."

"I tend to be pretty weird, so this isn't something that's new," Harry joked.

"No...your friends' blood don't make me hungry or want to kill either," Jasper explained as he looked down at the teen, "You don't...fear me?"

"I've seen worse," Harry raised a brow but then shook his head, "Why don't you and Alice come inside?"

After prying Jasper off of him, Harry then led the vampires in, although some were more wary than others. Luna happily sat next to Alice, and Jasper just leaned against the wall watching them as they all sat in the livingroom.

"Now, can we please know what's going on?" Hermione asked as Alice was breathing out softly.

"Alright. You know what we are obviously, and I know what you lot are," Alice saw the shocked looks, except for Luna, then held up her hand, "And we all know we don't want our secrets exposed. So we won't tell anyone yours as long as you don't tell ours, okay?" Once she saw everyone nod, she smiled, "Good. Well you see I have a gift. I can see the future, but it's subjective,"

"So like Luna. She's a seer," Ginny spoke up as she then tilted her head.

"It seems she saw me as I saw her," The pixie like vampire smiled at Luna, as the blond gave one back.

Luna then looked at everyone and smiled, "...She's my soulmate,"

Hermione's eyes widened as she then breathed out, "I-I've read about something like this in one of the books at Hogwarts. Witches and Wizards have soulmates, but it's rare to find them these days for reasons for either not finding each other soon enough, getting married to someone that's not their soulmate or they die before they ever find out,"

"So does that mean...?" Harry looked over at Jasper for a moment as the blond looked away as if he was embarrassed. Somehow this made Harry smiled a little as he looked away blushing.

"Yes...unfortunately, there is a complication now," Alice bit her lower lip as Luna then looked dreamy for a moment then blinked, as her eyes widnened.

"What did you see Lu?" Ginny asked her best friend as she looked worried.

"...Draco and Edward?" Luna asked, for once not sounding like herself and then looked down.

Alice looked apologetic, "Yes...I'm sorry,"

"Wait, what does she mean? What about Malfoy and who now?" Ron asked in confusion as Hermione then gasped and then realized it with the way Luna and Alice looked.

"Draco and Edward are soulmates,"

* * *

Draco had escaped the house for a while and now was walking into the forest a bit, looking around curiously. He needed to clear his head about everything, about tonight, about all that's happened in general. He had his wand at his arm holster inside of his sleeves, so he wasn't too worried of being attacked. He was prepared. Had to be. For anything. Just in case.

The blond shook his head and sighed, as he then let his mind wander for a moment. _Why did that man have to have his face? Why did it hurt when he and that ugly muggle were so close together. I don't know him, he doesn't know me...so why..._

It was then he heard a twig snap and then whipped his head around and then brought his wand out, "H-Hello?"

It was sudden that Draco felt movement. It was then he saw a glowing figure at the distance, a essence of green, yellow and black. He almost felt like dropping his wand as he was shocked to recognize the figure. How could he forget? He was wearing the same Hufflepuff clothes the night that he died.

"Cedric..."

The figure looked up, then gave a lopsided smile that used to annoy the hell out of Draco, and was floating away.

"WAIT!" Draco shouted and soon was rushing off after the specter. He chased after him, running as fast as he could to catch up, but it seemed every time he was close to grabbing him, he slithered away like a snake in the grass. How ironic to say. Either way, Draco wasn't about to lose him. Not again at least. Cedric managed to keep slipping away, and there was this panic that Draco hadn't felt ever in his life.

And suddenly, Draco stopped as he was near the edge of a cliff. The ghost of Cedric standing there and looking off somewhere. Turning his head, the shadow of what was once Draco's fiance looked back at him, giving that quirk of a smile for a moment and nodded his head. And then...he was holding out his hand for him. Draco bit his lower lip, staring at the hand as he then looked back at the goofy look the Hufflepuff always had on him. His eyes...they were still a stormy grey, full of life and adoration...for him. For Draco. The blond didn't realize he was stepping forward, grabbing for his hand and was surprised that he felt solid. Cold, but still real. The Slytherin wizard looked back up at the other boy as Cedric then was mouthing something, but Draco couldn't quite make out what he was saying but soon felt himself pulled forward and dropped into the freezing waters and rocks below.

* * *

And that's when Draco was sitting up in bed, screaming out and then was shocked when he saw someone sitting beside him on the bed. Draco immediately grabbed for his wand and shouted ' _Lumos_ ' and then saw that no one else was in the room. Icy blue eyes looked around for a moment to adjust with the light on then sighed, closing his eyes as he then placed his wand down and rubbed his eyes.

"Bloody hell, my head hurts," The blond murmured to himself as he then was getting up from bed, then blinked as he felt a chill.

He looked to his window and was surprised to see it was open. Walking towards it, he then shut it and locked it, frowning. He could've sworn that he had locked this window before he went to bed...but none the less, maybe Harry came in or something and opened it. Draco's room could've been humid or something.

No...couldn't be that.

A knock was heard and Draco looked over as Harry peeked in, looking worried.

"Are you alright? I...I heard you screaming,"

"I'm fine," The blond said immediately and was fixing himself up.

"...Alright, anyways breakfast is ready downstairs. I know it's super early, but I didn't want to go back to sleep for another hour so I whipped up a good meal," And with that, Harry left the room.

Draco sighed as he then was rubbing his hair for a moment, then shivered once more...only this time it wasn't because of the cold. He didn't know why, but he felt like that someone was here in this room. Not Harry. Or anyone in the house. He knew it was probably his paranoia setting in again, but still. He shook his head and soon was going to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

* * *

 **Word Count:** _4,222_

 **Thank you once again for reading and for a review from** Ishieeee, **You are very wonderful :D Anyways, hope you enjoyed this story so far. If you have any questions, opinions, or anything random to say, please review. I love getting reviews, good or bad. It keeps me motivated to write and all. I'm sure you have a tons of question to ask and such, so please do ask and don't be shy :D Thank you for reading, and hopefully to write more as soon as more reviews come in.**


	4. Third Moon: The Blue Corn Moon

**~Moonlight Sonata~**

 **Third Moon:** _The Blue Corn Moon_

* * *

 _Face to face and heart to heart,_  
 _We're so close yet so far apart,_  
 _I close my eyes, I look away,_  
 _That's just because I'm not okay,_  
 _But I hold on, I stay strong,_  
 _Wondering if we still belong..._

 _- **Pretending**_ sung by _ **Glee**_

* * *

Draco was floored.

Bags were sitting at the side as Luna and Harry were standing near the doorway and looked dressed up for winter.

"...So you're going to...Alaska?" Draco spoke slowly as Luna was bobbing her head up and down with a smile as Harry grinned sheepishly.

"Yes,"

"...Why?"

Luna and Harry looked at each other but then Luna spoke up with a cheerful tone, "There are some sightings of the Crumple-Horned Snorkack there since it's a cold habitat," She said with a smile, as Draco then realized it was one of her made up creatures.

Draco looked to Harry, who was then shrugging his shoulders and giving an easy smile. Something fishy was going on, and he wanted to know what. Why would Harry and Luna suddenly up and leave to go to Alaska for Luna's crazy adventures to discover things that don't exist? Harry never did before, so why now? And in the middle of the school year (Not that Draco cared or anything).

So Harry and Luna held hands together and soon were off, taking a taxi along with their bags and set off.

 _Great. So they left me with the Weasel bunch, Granger and Longbottom._ _This should be swell,_ Draco thought with an eyeroll, _It's Harry's friends, not mine._

"So, I guess we should head to school now eh?" Neville spoke beside the tired blond, smiling softly at the other.

"Yeah, bloody fantastic," Draco murmured and was snapping around to walk away, his green and silver scarf swatting Neville in the face.

* * *

The blond sat himself down in his English class, then raising a brow as he then noticed that the Bella girl was there...but...she looked a little distracted. She kept looking at the empty seat next to her, chewing her lower lip and fiddling with her pen. Was Edward not in today? Draco was curious but didn't dare go near her to ask. Besides, he had other things to worry about.

But still, the inkling part of the back of his mind was whispering to him in the haunting voice of Cedric's voice, almost accusing. _You're still worried about him._

* * *

Lunchtime came around, and Draco was trudging behind Weasley and Granger, Longbottom walking at his side with a worried look on his face.

"You alright Draco?" Neville asked, tilting his head to the side as Draco just averted his eyes.

"I'm fine Longbottom. Seriously, just because Harry asked you, doesn't mean you have to actually care,"

"It still boggles me that you call Harry his first name, but not for any of us,"

"I trust him," Draco immediately said, and Neville had this annoying understanding look as they walked together, watching how Hermione was chatting up about her classes and Ron looking like he wanted to be anywhere but here.

The four were walking into the cafeteria and then blinked at seeing that someone was on their table.

Bella.

Looking out the window like she was dreaming or something.

Again, Draco noticed that Edward wasn't latched at her side.

Neville glanced at Draco for a moment and then sighed, as he was remembering the other night when Alice and Jasper visited them again.

* * *

 _"Alaska?" Harry asked as Alice was nodding her head._

 _"All the family are going there. Me and Jasper first since we want him to be around our cousin coven, the Denalis," Alice explained as she then was leaning against Luna and nuzzling into her, "Edward's idea. He wants to keep Bella safe. But also, myself and Jasper don't want to be separated from our mates now that we've met you, that's why we're offering if you wanna stay a little bit with us, just for a while and you can go back to school,"_

 _Harry and Luna looked at each other for a moment, the blond Ravenclaw smiling brightly and the Gryffindor looking unsure._

 _"I-I dunno...what about Draco?"_

 _"I am not sure. Something is preventing me to see anything of Draco's future," Alice frowned a little as Luna hummed._

 _"It will all work out. Besides, Harry, this is an opportunity you know to discover a lot of creatures in Alaska," Luna perked up as Harry was scratching his head._

 _Harry glanced at Jasper, who was giving a small quirk of a smile as Harry looked away blushing._

* * *

"Longbottom!"

Neville snapped out of it as he then blinked once more and looked at Draco, who was standing there with hands on his hips and glaring up at him.

"Oh, ah, yes?" Neville asked as Draco rolled his eyes.

"You almost were about to hit a wall," A voice spoke up and Neville turned his head to see a shy smiling boy his height with light blondish brown hair and bright eyes.

Neville flushed and then grinned lightly, "A-ah well, good thing I didn't," He said, rubbing the back of his head.

The male chuckled then placed his hand out, "I'm Riley. Riley Biers,"

"Neville Longbottom,"

"I know," Riley smiled as they shook hands, "Everyone knows you newbies...well see you around," He released Neville's hand and walked away, waving at them with a smile.

Neville waved back with a goofy grin, as Draco rolled his eyes and was walking away too muttering 'bloody idiot'.

* * *

Draco didn't know WHY he ended up back into the forest. Something about it made him want to come here. Damn his feet leading him to weird places. He had skipped his last class and he placed a charm on himself in case Granger decided to track him. He didn't need bloody babysitters.

He then blinked as he then heard voices and soon hid himself behind a tree and peeked around, eyes widening when he spotted Bella and Edward.

"Okay, let's talk," Bella spoke up first as Edward sighed.

"Bella, we're leaving."

Draco gasped silently at the same time with Bella.

"Why now? Another year—"

"Bella, it's time. How much longer could we stay in Forks, after all? Carlisle can barely pass for thirty, and he's claiming thirty-three now. We'd have to start over soon regardless."

Draco thought that made sense, since they were vampires and all. But still, the feeling of Edward leaving made his stomach turn. It felt like losing Cedric all over again. And he didn't know why. He doesn't know Edward that much anyways. So why was he feeling that way

Bella looked sick and pale too, "When you say we—,"

"I mean my family and myself." Each word separate and distinct from Edward's lips and Draco's head snapped.

 _That's probably why Harry and Luna left! They were following the vampire coven! But why?!_ Draco thought angrily.

"Okay," Bella huffed after a minute, shaking her head, "I'll come with you."

"You can't, Bella. Where we're going... It's not the right place for you." Edward ground out as Draco shuttered. It was WAY different than Cedric. Cedric was never strict or angry. It felt wrong on Edward's face and voice.

"Where you are is the right place for me."

"I'm no good for you, Bella."

"Don't be ridiculous." Bella shouted as she pursed her lips, "You're the very best part of my life."

"My world is not for you," Edward shook his head.

"What happened with Jasper—that was nothing, Edward! Nothing!"

"You're right," Edward agreed. "It was exactly what was to be expected."

"You promised! In Phoenix, you promised that you would stay—"

"As long as that was best for you," Edward interrupted with a sigh.

Draco raised a brow. How long have they been together?

"No! This is about my soul, isn't it?" The girl shouted, furious, the words exploding out of her—somehow it still sounded like a plea, "Carlisle told me about that, and I don't care, Edward. I don't care! You can have my soul. I don't want it without you—it's yours already!"

Draco had to roll his eyes at that for a moment. Edward looked at her then took a deep breath and stared, unseeingly, at the ground for a long moment. His mouth twisted the tiniest bit. When he finally looked up, his eyes were different, harder—like the liquid gold had frozen solid. It made Draco want to flee.

"Bella, I don't want you to come with me." He spoke the words slowly and precisely, his cold eyes on face.

There was a pause and Draco felt like he should get out of there.

"You... don't... want me?" Bella tried out the words, confused and teary up with trembling lips.

"No."

Something about that made the Slytherin Prince feel relieved. But again, he didn't know why.

"Well, that changes things." Bella sounded so calm and reasonable, that Draco was surprised of it. She thought the world of this guy, sort of crazed in a way, like how Pansy was with him.

"Of course, I'll always love you... in a way," Draco winced at Edward's words, "But what happened the other night made me realize that it's time for a change. Because I'm... tired of pretending to be something I'm not, Bella. I am not human." Draco almost thought Edward was looking his way, "I've let this go on much too long, and I'm sorry for that."

"Don't...Don't do this." Bella begged, tears almost spilling.

He just stared at her, and Draco took this moment to step back quietly, still listening.

"You're not good for me, Bella."

Draco wanted to scoff, but he kept quiet again as he then looked away, and Bella was stopping herself from gaping like a fish.

"...If... that's what you want." She murmured as she placed a hand over her mouth. She looked like she wanted to be sick.

Edward nodded but then looked thoughtful, "I would like to ask one favor, though, if that's not too much,"

"Anything," Bella nodded as she was keeping a brave face.

"Don't do anything reckless or stupid," He ordered, no longer detached. "Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Draco now knew that he felt a wave hitting his head and knew someone was trying to read his thoughts. And somehow, he knew it was Edward. Edward was looking straight at him. Good thing that Draco learned how to defend his mind from being read, this was one of this good times to shield himself. Now Draco couldn't help but run off, not caring of the two heard him or not.

He just kept...running.

Because that was always what he was good at.

Always.

Running.

 ** _Away._**

Draco then was reaching farther than he expected and panted, sitting near a beach as he then placed his hands over his eyes and then was shaking.

"Why...damn it why why why..." Draco sobbed out, not knowing why he was in pain. All he knew, that he hated Edward Cullen with a passion. Damn him for wearing Cedric's face, ruining it by not giving that irritating laugh or smile like Draco was his life, his happiness. Never again would Draco cuss Cedric out when Cedric would bug him about watching Muggle cartoons and movies. Never again would Draco feel himself tackled and hugged by the happy Hufflepuff unexpectedly in the school hallways. Never again would he hear the words 'I love you, Dragon!' and be peppered with kisses that made Draco squirm and hit him.

He'll never see Cedric again. And that's the cruel reality.

"Hey, are...are you okay?" A voice asked softly and Draco snapped his head around to see a tall tanned teenager standing nearby with a worried cautious look on his face.

Draco wiped his face and then was standing up, dusting himself off as he then looked at the dark haired male. Usually he could stomp away or shout or something but...he just felt too tired. "S-sorry I..."

"Hey, um," The male spoke at the same time but then looked a little put out at the crying male, "Sorry I shouldn't have disturbed you on...well, your venting I guess?"

Draco felt relaxed for some reason with him, and then shook his head, "I-I needed to breathe, is all,"

"Ah, being here in the beach is relaxing," The teen grinned, and Draco felt warmer for some reason, "I've never actually seen you around before,"

"I, ah, moved here," Draco shrugged as he then was fiddling with the end of his jumper.

"That's cool. Outside the Rez huh?"

"The Rez?" Draco questioned.

"That's where you are, the Reservation," The male chuckled as he then placed a hand out, "I'm Jacob,"

Draco raised a brow at the large hand thrusted to him, and somehow, he ended up shaking it, "Draco,"

* * *

 **Word Count:** _2,233_

 **Sorry I haven't updated for a few days. Work and real life has been busy on me and also I was on writer's block for this along with 'Daddy's story'. But anyways, yeah, so enter Jacob and Edward and the fam-fam left. So what's next for our little Slytherin hm? And will Harry and Luna come back really? And also, see if you spotted the foreshadwing? ;) Anyways thanks for reading, please review on what you think. Good? Bad? Anything? :D Let me know. Thanks again, you all are wonderful.**


End file.
